Playing Games
by Sesquipedilism
Summary: Stanton High School: A school for teenage delinquents to try and work hard to redeem themselves in society, but one class of students still doesn't give a damn, and Jigsaw thinks it's about time he took matters into his own hands. His sickest game yet.
1. Introduction: Class 12D

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original concept for Battle Royale or Saw. I do not own the character Jigsaw. I do however own the students of this piece and the plot lines.**

* * *

><p><span>Introduction-Class 12D<span>

* * *

><p><em>Stanton High School: looks just like any other high school in the district. There are teachers, students, classrooms, school uniforms, school sports teams and, most importantly, school rules. But there's something a little different about this school compared to the others. The students aren't exactly…normal. They are all teenage delinquents who have screwed up their life in some way or other. Being transferred to Stanton High School was never a good sign. Some applicants at job interviews had been instantly turned away after their résumé indicated they went to high school at Stanton. It wasn't the best place to start your life. <em>

_But it was for this very reason that most of the students at Stanton worked hard. They tried to get the best grades they could and go off their drug and alcohol addiction or conquer their anger management problems, or whatever was wrong with them. Most students at Stanton tried to get their life back in order after being transferred into that godforsaken school…most of them. _

_There were still some groups of students that thought that by continuing to rebel against society they were being smart and individualistic. But when one man decided that this individuality had to be dealt with, the students of Stanton High School didn't feel like the victorious rebels…_

* * *

><p>The glorious sound of the bell ringing echoed throughout the classroom that one Friday afternoon. The relieved students had immediately stood up and started packing up their maths books and their pencil cases, preparing to go home after another irksome week at that pathetic excuse for a school.<p>

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" Irene Hunter protested as Tina Marshal took back her exercise book. Tina was the smartest girl in the class and so after finishing the exercise early she'd already packed away most of her things, but being the charitable person she was she let her classmates copy her work.

"Sorry 'Rene, I want to get to my locker!" And with that she gathered her stuff and left.

"Just copy mine this Saturday." Andrew Lee shrugged at Irene. "There's more than one brain in this class you know." He gave her his usual charismatic smile.

Irene smirked. "I know, but how exactly is yours going to help out?"

"Oh yeah, remind me again who's Chemistry paper you copied off last year?"

"Good point, but who wrote your last three English essays?"

"Speaking of which, there's another one due next Wednesday, and I'm expecting more than 87% for it! That last essay was simply appalling!" he said sarcastically to the person responsible for his pass mark in English.

Irene gave Andrew a friendly push and rolled her deep brown eyes. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

He laughed and gave her a push back. "Love you too 'Rene."

"Oi small fry!" Jake Taylor's towering figure appeared next to Andrew's desk, his crooked smile decorating his face. "You ready for training tonight? Jason's gonna get pissed if we don't win next Monday."

"No shit he will! Don't worry I'll be there."

"You better be there!" Jason Adams piped up. "Or imma start cracking some skulls!" He smirked as he punched his own hand threateningly.

"Don't worry about it," Noah Griffiths snuck over. "We'll just make sure your girlfriend's at the game so if we lose you can let off a bit of steam in the back of your car with her." The guys started laughing as Jason went red.

Irene tried to squeeze past the guys. "Can you guys make way? I wanna get outta here pronto!" Andrew made a space for her.

"See you at the lockers?" She nodded in reply and left.

"Dude," Jake groaned. "When you gonna get the guts to ask her out?"

"What? Ask out Irene?"

"Yeah man! It's been a month since you and Sasha broke it off and I know you did it for that girl."

Sasha Allen (who was only a few metres away) used her golden hair as a curtain between her and the boys. She didn't want them to see her tear up, nor did she want to see Jake's motion towards where Irene just left. She thought it was better if she and her plump, talkative friend, Audrey Stoker, left the classroom as quickly as possible so she could go outside and smoke the remaining cigarettes in her pack.

Noah scoffed. "It's obvious why he hasn't asked her, the chick doesn't ask out the guy." Andrew shook his head.

"Fuck you Noah! And I don't like Irene, she's my best friend! Almost like a sister! I'd sooner ask out one of you fellas."

"Are you finally coming out to us then?" Rose Aronson tuned in at the wrong point in conversation and couldn't help but make a comment. "Hey Poppy! Andrew's gay!"

"I knew it!" Poppy White shrieked with laughter. "That's why he can't hold a girlfriend for more than two months!"

Rose leaned into Poppy's ear and whispered quietly. "Apparently it's also because he's small down there."

"Oh my god! TMI!" Poppy made a face of disgust, but secretly loved this new piece of gossip. "Oh by the way, I've got new info about Linda!"

Linda Greene heard Poppy mention her name in that malicious hushed voice. She bit her lip quickly moved out of the classroom so that she couldn't hear the newest invention of lies that those two loved to gossip about, especially if it was about her. _I wish they would just stop talking about me. What did I ever do to them?_

"Please tell!" Rose's eyes grew hungry for information.

"Well apparently…" Poppy and Rose walked off together, Noah's gaze following Rose's blonde hair and hazel eyes. _Damn, I miss her._

* * *

><p>Erin Lester-James sighed with relief. <em>Finally! I thought school would never fucking end! Two days of freedom for recuperation, procrastination, and a baseball game, probably a good few hours of reading Game of Thrones. But first: Glee!<em> As she opened her locker she saw a little yellow slip of paper fall to the ground. Someone had obviously slipped it in there through the crack on the side. She was about to pick it up before she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Erin!" Although the voice of Loretta Ryan could be heard from the end of the hallway, but thanks to her lack of height and the crowd of students she was harder to be seen. When Erin saw Loretta she wasn't smiling that cheeky smile of hers, but was instead looking a little confused holding up a small piece of yellow paper.

"I found this in my locker."

"Ditto." Erin replied as she picked up her own yellow slip and read it.

"_**All students from class 12D must attend an extra class at the end of the day in room S61.  
>Failure to attend this class will result in an immediate suspension.<br>The student will also be denied entry into the Stanton School Ball." **_

Erin groaned in frustration. _Perfect, just what I needed_. "Ugh, fucking hell! They're not serious! I wanted to go for a run before _Glee_ started! Not sit in a classroom."

"What's it gonna be about?" Just as Loretta asked she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Sup Erin." She turned around to see the crooked smile of Eric Johnson. He held a little yellow slip in his hand and waved it in front of her face. "Care to explain?"

"I would if I could, but I am just as clueless as you are."

"But you're class representative!"

"They don't tell me everything." Erin shrugged. "Besides, this is fucking Stanton, the garbage bin of all high schools. It's probably going to be another drug talk or lecture about how worthless we are." She instinctively stroked the scar on her left hand, remembering the fight that she got into when –

"Hey babe!" The voice of Peter Bryson was heard as he slid through the crowd to get to Erin. He planted a kiss on her cheek and saw the yellow slip of paper. "Fuck. You got one too?"

"Yeah," she sighed "I'd skip it, but I already bought my ball dress." She leaned into his ear so that the people around her couldn't hear "and the underwear to match." A grin broke out on Peter's face.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world. Come on, let's go."

The other 12D students that had congregated around the class representative saw her leave and simply decided to follow suit, except for Loretta, who met up with Carla Briscoe, the girl with platform boots, bright red lipstick and highlights in her hair. She stood in front of the mirror she'd attached to her locker and checked out her reflection. _Teeth: lipstick free. Boobs: even, and very visible. Eyeliner: Thick and dark. Overall: Perfect._

"Carla!" Loretta called out to her while throwing the paper on the ground. "The others are going, but have no idea what its about."

"Ugh, fuck." Carla closed her locker, rolling her eyes. She didn't really care whether or not she went to the ball, so it's not like that was a major consequence. But after that last suspension the month before, her mum threatened to sell her stash of coke if it happened again. "Fine, let's go". She took long strides towards the classroom, hardly bothering to see if Loretta's tiny legs were keeping up.

* * *

><p>Three boys were in the classroom well before the others were, and they decided to pass the time productively.<br>"_3.14159265358979323_...um…_323_…uh. Goddammit! I always forget it after 323!" Stan Wilson screwed up his face and started hitting himself on the forehead, as if the next number would tumble out of his ear.

Charlie Graves shook his head in disappointment. "Pathetic." He said. "Only to seventeen decimal places? Come on, you can do better than that. _84626433832795028841_…shall I go on?" He had a smug grin on his face as he pulled out an unsolved Rubik's Cube from his bag. Apart from the ability to recite pi to a hundred places, one of Charlie's other talents was his ability to solve a Rubik's cube at the same time.

"_3.14..."_ he decided that this particular recitation had to be sung to the tune of the Mario Brothers Theme Song. He happily sang and twisted the Rubiks cube in his hand in all of these different directions. Stan started shrieking and rolling on the floor in frustration. Lleyton Brahms had flicked his long hair out of his face so that he could watch this display of annoyance. He instantly started bursting out laughing and humming along with Charlie (despite the fact that he could hardly recite pi to more than eight places, and the only way he knew how to solve a Rubik's cube would be to take off the stickers).

"Ah Stan," Lleyton smiled. "If you weren't here there wouldn't be any entertainment at all!" In response to this Stan stood up and waved his arms about in a windmill-like motion. He started squealing like a fire engine.

"Ooo-eee-ooo-eee-ooo-eee-ooo!" He wailed and swung his arms about and hardly bothered to stop when the door opened and his other classmates poured in, mainly since they were hardly surprised. Stan was always a little stranger than the others, and considering his usual company was Charlie and Lleyton, that was saying something.

Wendy Brown sat next to her boyfriend, Eric, and hung onto his arm possessively. She closed her eyes and relished his smell: a faint scent of deodorant being overpowered by sweat. He looked down at her and smiled at her calm face, the one that she looked prettiest with, the one that suited her perfectly. He looked to the door to see if the teacher would enter but instead saw Irene saunter in.

"Sup Irene." He gave her a nod, but immediately regretted it when he felt Wendy's body shift next to him.

_Fuck_.

Irene, who was his ex, saw Wendy frown and decided against going up to Eric and chatting. She walked over to Erin instead and dove into a conversation about some TV show. Eric looked back at Wendy and her calm face was replaced with a scowl.

"Hey," he stroked her hair. "You're coming over on Saturday right?" She smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you sure you want to?" she bit her lip nervously. He placed his hand on hers gently.

"Yeah, sure. I already bought the condoms." _I bought and used some when I was going out with Irene_ he thought, but would never say in front of his girlfriend.

Michael Milne made his way towards the desk that was furthest away from Carla. He'd lost count of the number of times she'd threatened to hit him in the balls, and had winced whenever he thought about the number of times she followed through with these threats. It was a shame really, because he was one of Loretta's closest guy friends, but since she'd always hang out with "the nutcracker" (as Michael called Carla) he'd rarely had a chance to hang out with her.

The moment he'd sat down he yawned and folded his arms on the table to that he could rest his head. He was more relaxed than usual, which was weird considering he hadn't taken his Ritalin. He tried to keep his eyes open for when the teacher had come in. He'd made the effort to turn up, he figured he may as well be awake for it too, but dammit it was harder to stay awake than it seemed.

To try and stay awake he looked around the classroom and watched his fellow classmates to see if they were doing anything remotely interesting.  
>Jason sat with the rest of the basketball team and started complaining out loud about how they were missing valuable practise time.<br>Stephen Conrad, the notorious pyromaniac and smartest male in the class was having a debate with Tina, and because of her superior intellect he was clearly losing. Complex names of ridiculously difficult science concepts were thrown about in their conversation and it didn't seem like they were going to stop for a good while.  
>Poppy and Rose were giggling like the idiots they were, but the amusing part of the scene was the fact that Linda, Sasha and Audrey were huddled together and clearly talking about them. None of these things, or any of the other things his classmates were doing seemed to interest him in any way.<p>

_Oh fuck it. A bit of shut-eye never killed anyone _he thought as his eyes conceded to his fatigue and gently closed. The sound of his rowdy classmates still continued to ring in his ears, but eventually began to fade into silence as his consciousness slipped away.

But unbeknownst to him, the rest of the class had begun to feel tired too, and the decreasing volume of the students wasn't just caused by Michael's lack of consciousness, but also because one by one, they began to fall asleep.

Elizabeth Newton had been sitting in the corner, completely oblivious as to what was going on until she eventually looked up from her book. The first thing she saw was the bodies of her classmates all slumped on the desk in front of them, all peacefully asleep. It was only after she saw this did she start feeling a little dizzy and tired herself. Her body moved by it's own accord and heavily fell onto the desk, her face resting on the book that she was reading. As her eyes began to close the last thing she remembered seeing was a dark figure wearing a festive mask enter the doorway, but before she could react the world had been cloaked in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>** Not all of the classmates have be****en mentioned in this first chapter because I hadn't originally intended on writing it. I was originally going to launch into chapter 1. With that in mind after reading chapter 1 tell me if you think its better with the intro. Reviews will be much appreciated, and in fact I don't want to continue writing unless I know people are reading it. This'll be a long piece and I want to make sure it'll be worth the effort (I also have heaps of other ideas I could be working on and I want to know whether or not I should focus on those or this one) **

**In any case, please review. **


	2. Chapter 1: I want to play a game

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the original concept for Battle Royale or Saw. The character of Jigsaw is not my own creation and therefore I do not own it, however the other characters are entirely fictional and have been created by me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One-<em>I want to play a game<em>

* * *

><p>Noah Griffiths (Boy #2) was the first in the room to wake up. His body felt stiff and his neck ached from sleeping in an odd position. He groaned as he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes open. Eventually he found the motivation to sit upright, and after his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he could see himself surrounded by his classmates, who were all still wearing their uniforms and fast asleep. The scene laid out before him could have been peaceful, if not for the fact that he had no idea where he was or how he got there.<p>

"What the fuck?" he muttered under his breath.

The next to wake up was Elizabeth Newton (Girl#8). She scanned the room drearily but found nothing that would be able to explain her presence in the strange room. The last thing she remembered was the man dressed in black with the mask. She was beginning to feel initial jitters of panic. Her breathing grew heavy. She reached up to her neck to touch her Jesus pendant, which usually gave her comfort, but her hand found something bulky and metallic. It was a metal collar which clung to her skin like a leech. She inspected her classmates and realised that they too were wearing bulky metal collars. That's when the panic truly started setting in.

"Erin," Peter Bryson (Boy#12) muttered to himself, only half-conscious. He tried to shake away the fatigue that was clouding up his thoughts then turned his head to see his girlfriend's straightened, light brown hair covering her face. Peter used his elbow to support the weight of his torso, as he brushed Erin Lester-James' (Girl#11) hair behind her and gave her a kiss. His head felt light, as he sat up, but his senses were sharp, he had the unmistakeable sensation that they were all in danger.

Eventually the classmates started to wake up from their deep sleep. They all were silent, but were either grabbing at their metal collars or looking around the room, their faces filled with questions. As the drugs in their bodies started to wear off some of the braver ones tried standing up, but most of them fell down immediately afterwards. They all looked around the room for a familiar sight or a map or a sign (or a goddamn light switch!) something that would help them figure out where the hell they were and why they were there. But their search was fruitless. All they could make out was Class 12D sleeping on the floor of a large and unfamiliar room with a strange black box at one end and large red digital numbers telling everyone the time was 11:40 pm on the wall behind it.

Audrey Stoker (Girl#5) was sleeping soundly when she reached up to her neck and felt the cool touch of the collar. This acted as a trigger to memories of her at home with her older brother. Memories of him explaining the story line to a manga he was reading. She could hear his voice in her head.

_"Its called 'Battle Royale'...A class of students...they're wearing these metal collars...they have to kill..._"

She threw her eyes open and screamed. Those who were asleep immediately woke up to the sound of Audrey's blood curdling cry. Those who were already awake tried calming down a hysterical Audrey, but all she could do was scream "It's not meant to be true! It's not meant to be true! These collars don't exist!"

"Shut the fuck up Audrey!" Joseph Fowl (Boy#8) screamed in her face. "Audrey I'm warning you!" She wasn't listening, just screaming over and over:

"It's not meant to be true!" Joseph couldn't take it anymore. He slapped Audrey across the face, which successfully shut her up and simply reduced her to tears.

"What the fuck is going on?" Poppy White (Girl#4) yelled.

Then the lights came on. The room was huge, and surprisingly enough mainly empty. The black box at the end of the room was a television mounted on a wooden table, while at the other end of the room there was a single door. The students were all very confused and disappointed, but mainly terrified; none of them recognised their surroundings like they thought they would when the lights were on.

"Right that's enough!" Steven Conrad (Boy #6) screamed in Audrey's ear, as she continued to sob uncontrollably. "Everybody calm down! And someone shut fatty up? Now where the fuck are we?"

"I dunno, but screaming in Audrey's ear and insulting her isn't going to help her calm the fuck down!" Irene Hunter (Girl #7) said through gritted teeth. The girl in her arms cried some more. She stroked Audrey's hair and cradled her "What is it 'drey?" she spoke quietly.

"We've been chosen." Audrey whimpered.

The moment she spoke the TV screen burst into life. It was just static at first but soon the distorting grey shapes had formed a picture of a clown doll. The doll had pure white skin with a red swirl on each of his cheeks. His black curly hair could just be seen in front of the dark green background; and his eyes were deep red with pinpoint pupils sticking out.

"It's Jigsaw" Charlie Graves (Boy #10) whispered to Layton Brahms (Boy #3). It was a pointless observation to say out loud, since everyone in the room immediately recognised the doll from all of the news reports that had littered the TV screen for god knows how many months, if not years. The moment they saw the clown each of them knew that they were in danger, and were in more trouble than they'd ever been before.

"_Hello Class 12D of Stanton High School_." The doll's jaw moved robotically up and down to Jigsaw's deep gravelly voice.

"_I want to play a game_." Everyone in the room went quiet; they were too scared to even breathe.

"_All of you have been taught how to be civilized adults worthy of society and life, but you refused to obey. So the adults pitied you and put you in Stanton High School, the one place where juvenile delinquents like you were accepted. A school was built so that you could be educated, so that you could learn how to grow up, so that you could appreciate life and enjoy its splendours. You were given the chance to redeem yourselves in society, but you chewed it up and spat it out. You refused to go to classes and continued your vulgar behaviour, you continued to curse the adults, you constantly rebelled against everything and you failed to care._

"_I've been disgusted by your mild punishments and lack of determination in righting your wrongs, so in this old, abandoned prison, I've decided to take matters into my own hands by –how shall I put this- cleansing society. I'm going to make you care. _

"_The game is simple. Kill your classmates until there's only one contestant remaining_." Everyone looked around at each other in disbelief. _I have to kill them?_ They all thought to themselves. Audrey started crying again.

"_The rules of the game are as follows: _

_"Any attempt to escape the prison will result in disqualification. _

_"The prison is divided into seven main building blocks. Every four hours a building will become a danger zone which is forbidden to enter. At twelve o'clock the game officially begins and this building becomes a danger zone. Entering a danger zone will result in disqualification._

_"The consequence of being disqualified is that a device in the collars that you're wearing will detonate a small bomb resulting in an immediate death. Allow me to demonstrate what will happen when the device has been triggered."_

A doll's head with a metal collar around its neck appeared on the screen. The collar started to make a high pitched beeping noise which gradually became faster and higher pitched as time went on. Finally…boom. The head was demolished. Pieces of debris flew everywhere on the screen.

"_These collars also keep track of your position and your heart rate, so that I can keep a close eye on you. _

"_Around the prison are speakers. Every four hours there will be an announcement listing those who have died and which building blocks have become danger zones._

_"The game ends only when there is only one survivor or at the end of 24 hours. _

_"If there is more than one person alive after 24 hours of leaving this building all of the remaining collars will explode and no one deserves the precious gift of life._

"_You are all to leave the room via the back door by class number and choose a pack. Inside the pack is a map, some food and water, a flashlight and a weapon. Each weapon is different to eliminate natural advantages. You may get lucky…" _A Remington 870 appeared lying on top of a khaki green duffel bag. "_...or perhaps not…" _A pencil was replaced instead of the shot gun.

"_If you find that your own weapon is inadequate you could have the chance to change your luck. Those of you who find cells with red marks on them have a chance prove themself worthy of another weapon by will facing a test, another game if you will. But remember, some of these weapons may not be as useful as others._

"_You are allowed to bring your own school bag if you wish. To make this fair I have attached a device to the zip of the bag, which will release only when the timer starts._

"_When I call your name you are to exit through the back door. Starting with Boy One; Jason Adams."_

Jason's usually smiling face was pale as he grabbed his bag and walked over to the back door, his long muscular legs reached the end of the room swiftly. He gripped the door handle and paused for thought and ran his hand over his sun bleached hair.  
>"Fuck," he whispered before leaving the room. A bag rack was leaning against a grey brick wall to Jason's left. In front of him was a large, open courtyard with five stone archways leading to various parts of the prison.<br>He took a deep breath and grabbed the nearest duffel bag.

"_Girl One; Sasha Allen_"

Sasha had her golden brown hair creating curtain between her face and the screen. She whimpered when she heard her name being called. Michael, who was sitting near her, reached out and touched her shoulder.  
>"Sash, it'll be okay". She ignored her friend's comforting words as she grabbed her bag and ran to the door. She snatched the nearest duffel she could get her hands on and went wherever her feet decided to take her. <em><br>My friends_ she thought, _Are they my friends?_

"_Boy Two; Noah Griffiths"_

Noah flicked his long brown hair out of his face and slung his blue back pack over his left shoulder.  
>Before getting up he eyed Andrew Lee (Boy#7), his mate, the guy you could depend on to cover your ass. They gave each other a nod and a slap on the back before Noah walked to the doorway.<p>

"_Girl Two; Tina Marshal_"

Tina stood up and looked at the bunch of faces staring at her intently. Everyone knew she was the smartest girl in the class, the question was would she use her brains to help herself or help the class? _  
>Would I use my brains to kill everyone?<em> She questioned herself, half convinced that the answer was yes.

"_Boy Three; Lleyton Brahms_"

Lleyton couldn't wait to get out of the room. He ran towards the door, but his lack of co-ordination prevented him from making it there without tripping over at least once. _  
>Huh, we won't need to kill him; he'll have killed himself before the timer even begins!<em> Some particular classmates joked to themselves. Lleyton's face was red as he ran through the door and screamed.

"_Girl Three; Loretta Ryan"_

Loretta stood up uneasily, attempting to hide her fear behind her usual façade of the tough and fearless one. She breathed heavily and strode to the door with as much confidence as she could. She gave Carla a nod and disappeared behind the door.

"_Boy Four; Michael Milne"_

Michael was shaking as he looked around at his classmates, unconvinced that he would be forced to kill them. Even if he'd taken his medication he was convinced that he'd still be shaking. His white skin seemed to glow in the moonlight as he tapped each of his friends on the shoulder and smiled weakly. He was standing in front of the door when all of a sudden he turned around.  
>"Stay safe." He said before closing the door behind him.<p>

"_Girl Four; Poppy White"_

"Oh god," she whispered to herself. She sat there for a moment before reaching for her bag.  
>"I love you guys!" she said before getting up and running as fast as she could in a skirt and flats to the door. "We're all friends aren't we?" she yelled banging on the door that she had just closed behind her, making her voice echo into the cold night air. After wiping a tear away she grabbed a bag and left. <em>Aren't we?<em>

"_Boy Five; Jake Taylor"_

Jake had sat in the corner cross legged and serene. When he heard his name he got up and grabbed his bag. He left without a word; he didn't look back or even show any sign of panic, but inside Jake was a mess. He slung the duffel over his shoulder and looked out over the courtyard. It looked empty, but Jake wasn't too sure. _  
>You can't be too sure about anything in this kind of fucking game.<em>

"_Girl Five; Audrey Stoker"_

Audrey hadn't moved from Irene's embrace since she first saw Jigsaw on the screen. Irene continued to stroke her hair and shush her like a mother would to her child. Audrey slowly pulled away from Irene's arms and looked deep into her brown eyes. Irene reached with her arm towards her friend's bag and smiled.  
>"It'll be okay, I promise." And Audrey found the courage to walk over to the door and leave.<p>

"_Boy Six; Stephen Conrad"_

The boy's green eyes moved from the door to his class back to the door. He stood up and sighed.  
>"Well, see you I guess." He walked as fast as he could out of the door and took a deep breath. "Here goes." And he grabbed a bag.<p>

"_Girl Six; Linda Greene"_

Linda's eyes were frantic.  
>"I don't want to go!" she yelled. "I don't want to kill anyone!" But the clown on the screen simply stared at her with an unchanging expression. She stood up and grabbed her bag on the way.<br>"I'll never play this game. Never!" She sprinted to the other side of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"_Boy Seven; Andrew Lee"_

"Fuck," Andrew muttered angrily and got up. He glanced over at Irene, who was staring at him with a worried look. He walked over to the door as confidently as he could. He flicked his thick black hair and looked to his classmates, giving them the two fingered salute before slamming the door behind him.

"_Girl Seven; Irene Hunter"_

She grabbed her bag and stood up, trying to get used to her legs again after being heavily drugged. She shook her head slightly and half ran to the door. She gave the remaining people one last look before closing the door behinds her. What could she do?

"_Boy Eight; Joseph Fowl"_

Joseph smirked slightly then got on his feet. He stretched his arms towards the ceiling then out to the sides.  
>"See youse later." He spoke lightly considering he was freaking out a little.<p>

"_Girl Eight; Elizabeth Newton"_

She touched the collar around her neck and began tearing up. She slowly got to her feet and walked towards the door. Someone as gentle as her could not dare even think of hurting someone. _  
>If only they'd known what happened four years ago, then things would have been different.<em> But now was not the time to dwell on the past. She closed the door gently behind her.

"_Boy Nine; Stan Wilson"_

Stan stumbled while trying to stand up. He chuckled at his clumsiness and looked for his bag. His bony arm grasped the shoulder strap and dragged it along the ground as he trudged to the door.

"_Girl Nine; Carla Briscoe"_

Carla stood up after leaning against the back wall. _  
>Such is life<em>. She shrugged and slung her one shouldered bag around her arm. She adjusted her skirt and walked off without even looking at the last few students. _  
>Only one person can win this thing...<em>

"_Boy Ten; Charlie Graves"_

Charlie ran. He didn't dare hesitate or even look back. He just ran out of the door and god knows where he planned to go. He just ran, because it's the only thing he could think of doing.

"_Girl Ten; Rose Aronson."_

Rose grabbed her bag. She stood in the large room for a while before deciding to get a move on.  
>"Fuck you Jigsaw." She muttered and left in haste.<p>

"_Boy Eleven; Eric Johnson"_

He looked around at his three friends.  
>"We'll meet up yeah?" They nodded in reply. "So, see you then." He gave Wendy Brown (Girl#12) a kiss on the forehead and went out of the room. <em><br>I'm sorry Wendy._

"_Girl Eleven; Erin Lester-James"_

She sighed.  
>"I'm going to go now Pete, but like Eric said, we'll meet up, ok?" Peter had his arms around her from the moment Jigsaw came on the screen.<br>"I have to go." She whispered. He finally let his arms loosen letting her walk out.

"_Boy Twelve; Peter Bryson"_

"I'll wait for you on the other side of the door." He said standing up and running after Erin. Wendy stayed in the room, scared about being alone in the vast room.

"_And finally, Girl Twelve; Wendy Brown"_

She ran. She ran as fast as she could without tripping over and slammed the door behind her.

"_The timer starts in ten minutes time and will count down 24 hours."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> So now you know all of the names of the characters. Don't worry, there will be a lot more character development throughout the piece. Please review, I really want to know what you guys think about it.  
><strong>


End file.
